


The Fire is so Delightful

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, Holidays, Pregnancy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver and Felicity's first Christmas after getting back together + cuddles by the fireplace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (part of my follower appreciation prompt fills)

  


**December 2017:**

Felicity sat in front of the fireplace in her and oliver’s bedroom. Her pink painted toes were near the fire, keeping her warm. She wore fuzzy pink pajama bottoms and a loose fitting camisole. It wasn’t the most attractive thing in the world, but honestly she couldn’t care less. It had been a long day of family and friends. Presents and food… so much food. Now she just wanted to spend this Christmas night with Oliver.

It was actually quiet, unlike this year’s Hanukkah, which had consisted of her mother, Rory, and Rory’s new girlfriend, and really it wasn’t that bad, considering it was only three extra people. But Donna, she was like have five extra people in the house all on her own. She just couldn’t stop screaming and getting excited over every little thing. It was too much for her to handle right now.

“Hon?” Oliver called as he stepped inside.

“I’m still up,” she said.

“Good, I was worried that you got tired and went to bed.”

“It’s seven o’clock,” she laughed.

“Yeah, well… you fell asleep at three yesterday.”

She huffed at him.

“Uh, hot chocolate?” he held up two mugs.

“Marshmallows?”

“A handful.”

“You may sit with me now,” she gestured to the floor.

Felicity knew that he meant well, but pregnant women don’t like to be reminded of their flakiness. Hormones, stress, aching body, and exhaustion from not sleeping well at night did not look good on her some days. She was only about seven months pregnant. As if seven months was something to scoff at. They had gotten together almost exactly seven months ago and the announcement of their pregnancy came as a surprise to no one.

Oliver sat down, putting his legs on either side of hers, and handing her the hot chocolate. He set his cup down and wrapped his arms around her. His hands rest on her stomach. She took a sip of the hot drink and relaxed against him. It was only a moment later that she felt a swift kick to where one of Oliver’s hands sat.

“I’m not sure if that was for you or the chocolate,” she laughed.

“I’m going to pretend it was for me,” he rubbed the spot.

Another kick.

“Ah, that’s my girl,” she could hear the pride in his voice as he spoke about their baby.

She gave another chuckle. They sat there quietly in front of the fire, just drinking their hot chocolate and enjoying the only peace and quiet they had gotten all day. It had been a good day. She loved seeing all her friends and family, but the early morning had been her favorite. Oliver woke her up with breakfast in bed. Little tree shaped pancakes, hashbrowns, and eggs with a glass of orange juice. They stayed in bed, ate, snuggled, and exchanged gifts. Oliver got her a pair of emerald earrings and she got him a highly advanced techie watch that she could easily get into and send him reminders. Or mess with him. Porcupine farts are still a great way to get back at people, okay?

Soon the hot chocolate was gone and it was just them snuggled up together. She turned her body just a little so that she could rest her head against his chest. The warmth from the fire and from Oliver was enough to slowly start lulling her to sleep. She was so content right where she was. To think a year ago, she would have never imagined this happening, but she was feeling more than a little blessed.

“You and peanut ready for bed?” he asked.

“Mmmm… soon,” she mumbled, sleepily.

He kissed the top of her head, “Did you want me to carry you?”

She nodded.

He laughed and carefully slipped his arms underneath her. Her eyes were feeling heavy and a yawn escaped her lips.

“What time is it?”

“A little past eight,” he said as he gently set her in their bed.

She yawned again, “I suppose that’s an acceptable bedtime.”

He rolled his eyes at her. She snuggled up in bed, but forced her eyes to stay open until he was beside her. It was a struggle because he had to make sure everything was tidy before crawling into bed. She rolled over when he finally joined her. He wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled into her neck. His hand rest on her stomach again.

“Good night,” he whispered.

She responded with a soft snore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone is having a happy holiday season!


End file.
